


compare

by littledust



Category: X/1999
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishirou and Kanoe compare notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	compare

Seishirou drinks wine with Kanoe once, she sitting at the edge of her bed, he standing beside her, both making pleasant conversation. The wine is very good and she is very beautiful, all black hair and violet dress against white sheets. They flirt no more than is usual, every compliment tinged with mockery, perhaps of self, perhaps of the other. They know neither is particularly interested in one another, but the company is different and dissimilarity can liven a dull week. Oddly enough, Seishirou is the one to bring up love (in relation to a French film they both enjoyed) and Kanoe is the one to surprise.

"How extraordinary," she muses, "that you would die for love."

He toasts her. "So would you."


End file.
